


The Woman With Amnesia

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Chrom/Robin is present but not a focus, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, written in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: Takes place during Chapter 1. While Frederick and Lissa are asleep, Robin muses on her very limited memory and briefly converses with Chrom.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 6





	The Woman With Amnesia

The sky looked nice, she thought idly as she lay down in the grass, her hands resting at the back of her head. The vast expanse above her was a deep, dark blue, twinkling with tiny white stars and barely a cloud to be seen. The only sounds she could hear were the crackling of the campfire and the even breaths of two of her three new companions.

Both Lissa and Frederick had fallen asleep shortly after dinner was over, and although Robin knew she ought to turn in as well, the truth was that her mind was too full of thoughts for her to rest easy. It was only a few hours ago that she had woken up in a field with no knowledge of anything. She didn’t know who she was, where she was, or if she had been doing something or had somewhere to go. To put it simply, she was a blank slate who woke up today feeling like she’d just been born.

Then again, to say that she had absolutely no memory at all would be an exaggeration. Robin was able to remember her name not long after waking up, and today’s battle with the brigands in the town near the field proved that she had knowledge of how to use both a sword and a magic tome, along with a talent for strategy. And then there was—

“You can’t sleep, Robin?”

 _Chrom,_ she finished the thought, starting slightly upon hearing the young man’s voice from the other side of the campfire. Robin sat up to face him, wondering how long he’d been sitting there staring at her. Aside from Lissa, Chrom had been the first person she saw in the field, and his name was the very first thing she knew, even before her own name. It was strange—even suspicious, according to Frederick, who was not quick to trust the woman who claimed to remember nothing—that she should know the name of a man who had never met her before, although Chrom himself seemed to have no qualms about the issue.

Actually, to say that Robin had known Chrom’s name wasn’t entirely accurate. She wasn’t sure if she could express it in words if someone asked her about it, but it didn’t really feel like the knowledge of Chrom’s name had come from her brain. It felt more like...intuition, she supposed, like one look at him had been enough for her to instinctively know his name. _But maybe I’m overthinking it, looking into it more deeply than I ought to._

“Ah, no, not really,” Robin answered, giving a small shrug. “I have too much to think about.”

Chrom nodded in understanding. “No doubt you do. I can’t imagine what that’s like, having amnesia.”

“Well, I can tell you it’s like having several large gaps in your memory.” Robin smiled wryly. “I don’t recommend it.”

A chuckle escaped Chrom’s throat at her remark, and Robin couldn’t help the inexplicable leap her heart made at the sight of his smile. It was another thing that mystified her about him; he’d also smiled when he helped her to her feet while in the field, and for a brief instant, she thought she had known that smile, had seen it a million times before and just didn’t remember. But of course, that was ridiculous, even more so than the notion that Robin had intuitively known Chrom’s name. In all likelihood, it was merely an extreme overreaction to the first man the amnesiac woman saw in an attempt to latch onto something that seemed remotely familiar, even if said familiarity was nothing but a fabrication in her head.

A moment of silence passed, and eventually Chrom’s smile faded into a thoughtful frown. “So...”

“So...?” Robin prompted.

“Um...so...” Chrom paused, clearly wanting to choose his words carefully. “I know you said earlier that only some knowledge has returned to you, but is there anything you can remember about your family? Friends? Childhood?”

Robin hummed. Those weren’t very surprising questions to ask, she figured; really, what was surprising was how long she’d gone without putting any thought to it. For a few minutes, she searched her brain for whatever memories of her past she could have retained. But she couldn’t find anything—clear recollections would be too much to hope for, but not even a vague wisp of memory came to her.

At last, Robin shook her head slowly, her long locks of blonde hair swaying a bit. “Sorry, Chrom. Except for my name and combat abilities, I can’t remember anything.”

As soon as she finished, Robin could have sworn that she saw a flash of...something flicker in Chrom’s eyes. Disappointment, perhaps? But whatever it was, it was gone so quickly that she couldn’t be sure if it wasn’t just a trick of the firelight.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Chrom said. “I’m sure your memories will come back sooner or later.”

Not worrying so much about her missing memories sounded easier said than done as far as Robin was concerned. For all she knew, she could have parents, siblings, friends, and even a lover who she’d utterly forgotten about and were worried sick about her. Still, she appreciated Chrom’s optimism that her amnesia wouldn’t be permanent, and she grinned a little.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. And thanks again,” Robin added, “for believing my story.”

A warm smile spread across Chrom’s features. “You’re welcome, Robin.”

“Of course,” she went on, a joking tone tinging her voice, “how do you know I’m not going to use my Thunder tome on you?”

Chrom merely raised an eyebrow. “I think if you wanted to attack me, you would already have done it.”

Robin’s grin broadened. “You never know—I could attack you when you least expect it.”

“I’ll take my chances,” was all Chrom said.

**Author's Note:**

> In this one-shot (as well as other FEA fics I may write unless stated otherwise), Robin is modeled after my female Robin. She has the young adult build; the long-haired, hime cut hairstyle; the light blond hair color (#17); and the first option for facial features.


End file.
